Papercuts
by SeasaltMaddness
Summary: Some things that happen in life can be so small, and yet hurt so badly; for days. Much like a papercut. AkuZeku, Roxion, mild AkuRoku.
1. Unknowing

Rating: M mild language and adult/suggestive themes

Pairings: AkuZeku, Roxion, mild AkuRoku

Summery: Zexion had aleady been burned by Axel once, due to over-excitement in their "love making". What would come of the young Nobody once the Flurry of Dancing Flames finds out what his lover has been doing with his 'best friend'?

Author's note: I do not own any of the characters mentioned.

_--_

Panting. Moaning. Sweating. They had not even begun 'making love', and they were already almost naked. As they slowly parted from each other's lips, Axel and Zexion merely stared, rather intently, into one another's eyes. There was no expression on either's face, nor did there seem to be any longing to touch once more. Though, after a moment of this, the redhead's pokerface soon faded into a rather sly smirk. The Schemer raised an eyebrow at this curiously. But rather than explaining himself, Axel merely stood from his place on the cozy couch, stretching out his arms and back. Zexion merely sat there, watching as the Fire Bender's back and arm muscles tensed greatly with the stretches, then finally relaxing.

"You could use a bit more practice, ya know." Axel stated, quite bluntly, as he looked over his shoulder to see the Schemer.

The sudden sound of the voice startled Zexion slightly, electing a small jump. He moved his gaze from the shirtless back before him to the stunning green eyes staring at him. What a rude thing to say. He raised an eyebrow again, his lower lip slightly sticking out, trying to pout somewhat from the statement. Axel's smirk did not disappear.

"Then maybe I should just go practice on Roxas." The Schemer replied cooly, turning his intent stare to the floor.

Axel jerked slightly, his smirk quickly fading. He was not a fan of the 'threat' just offered, even if it was suppose to be a joke of some sort. He only found his own jokes and pranks humorous, or maybe even Demyx or Xigbar's. His once smirking, cocky features turned into a deep scowl,

"Like you could get that close to him, without raping him," He shook his head faintly, "And even if you could, you wouldn't have it in you to betray whom you belong to."

Light blue, slated hair moved slowly as Zexion shook his head. Oh how the redhead had been so blind. Never would he have known nor guessed what his 'lover' and best friend had done in secret. Keeping the rather saddened look on his face, Number Six looked back up at Axel, only to find him gone, his clothes still strewned about on the floor. A small, devious grin made its way to his once pouting lips.

_Play time._

_--_

Author's note: I apologize for it being so short. Originally, this was a preview, but I made it into the first chapter. The title and summery will make more sense in later chapters.


	2. InDepth

Zexion was never one for affection. In fact, he highly despised any physical contact that he did not initiate himself, nor the touch from those whom he was not fond of. If there were a situation in which Zexion was to be touched by someone of the latter, he would immidiately let them know that the contact was very much unwanted. There was also a rather strong disliking toward any and almost all public displays of affection. He had only recently picked up that 'oddity' after having wittnessed Axel flirt around with Roxas, and even Demyx at times. Some would call it 'jealousy' was the reasoning behind his distaste for it. He called it a 'disgusting scene for others to see', or even being protective of his 'property', even though Axel had proven and told the smaller Nobody that it was the other way around; Zexion belonged to him, and always would.

It was always about being in control for Axel. Many times, he had left small, barely noticeable burn markings on his lover's pale body. Whether or not that proves a point has yet to be decided. Any and all marks left on his body, Zexion made certain that none of his fellow members took notice in them. At rare times, Roxas would catch a glance of one, but he never questioned it. He did not want to hear the stories behind each mark.

Then there was the much bigger scarring on Zexion's lower back. An accident, of course, caused by none other than the great pyro himself. It was during a rather 'intense' intimate moment. Details are not needed. Roxas disliked feeling it whenever his hand grazed over the skin, nearly cringing everytime. He had wished he were there to halt Axel in time to keep him from causing such a thing.

The relationship between Roxas and Zexion is really quite simple. 'Friends with benifits', one could say. The two were as close as Zexion would allow, and one day they merely took it to the next level, still remaining friends. They had much in common: enjoying a good book, rarely speaking, and, of course, addicted to the sensation and thrill of doing things, anything, behind Axel's back. It was quite a rush, thinking one day you would end up caught in the act. But it never happened. It was almost like 'high' for the two young Nobodies. Or at least, the most of a 'high' as they have had in their 'lives'.

The affair had been going on for around 3 months, Zexion and Roxas never once being caught. Although, it could not really be considered an 'affair' if you are not technecally in a relationship with someone else.

Axel merely kept hold of Zexion as something he could call his; something to always look forward to returning 'home' to. And, of course, the Schemer did not mind. It kept him busy, cleaning up the fire-bender's room and making his bed and whatnot. Oh, and one could not forget the wonderous 'feeling' of his almost always hot touch. Shivers would run up Zexion's spine everytime he was touched by him, no matter how much slightly stung. After a moment or two, the younger Nobody would be a melted puddle of goop (not literally, of course).

--

Author's note: I thought it would be best if I gave some background to the relationships. Like a sort of history. Again, I apologize for any mistakes in spelling or grammer; wrote this in a hurry.


	3. Jack

A few hours had passed since his make out session with the resident redhead, but Zexion was still feeling the small tingles and stings from the slightly singed skin on his forearm. He merely shrugged it off, as always, knowing the other members would not be able to see it nor smell it, and thus, not question it; it was his own business, anyway. The only thing on his mind at the moment was getting to his blonde friend's room, though he did not know if he would be there to greet him. Sadly, the Schemer had failed to take notice if said friend had plans for the rest of the day.

However, currently, he was not with his 'playmate'. He was sitting at the small table, which was just big enough to accommodate two people, in the blonde's room, absentmindedly staring off into space and fiddling with his gloves. Zexion had no problem entering without permission, even if the door had been locked. Portals came in handy in these situations.

_Always making me wait, Roxas..._

Even though he continued to stare deeply into his own little world, Zexion still took notice of the feline that had jumped onto the table he was now resting his elbows on. Blinking once, he came out of his mild loss of consciousness. The feline's scent reminded him somewhat of Roxas', which made sense, seeing as the animal had spent so much time with the blonde. Zexion did not turn his head, but merely raised one hand and placed it upon the creature's back, petting the light gray fur slowly a few times before withdrawing. As he did, a quiet purr came from the cat.

Oh how Zexion disliked animals.

The animal stared up at the Schemer with its single blue orb of an eye, tilting its head slightly in attempt to be cute enough to get petted again.

A soft sigh escaped passed the Nobody's lips as he turned his head slightly to look at the cat, "Hello, Jack." He muttered under his breath, a slight tenderness in his voice as he lightly began petting behind the cat's jagged ear.

More and louder purrs made their way from the feline's throat as it leaned into Zexion's hand, seemingly enjoying the attention.

When Zexion tried to move his hand away, 'Jack' only began pawing at his arm, staring up at him once again. The Nobody slowly shook his head, refusing the animal any further affection. He did not mind this particular animal, for it had kept him company many times before during these situations, when Roxas was out and about. He only wished it was not so... clingy to him.

The cat had but one eye; the other had seemingly never been there, meaning the cat was probably born without it. The remaining eye, however, was crystal blue. Another strange thing concerning its appearance was that it did not have a tail. No sign at all that there was even suppose to be one. Also, its ears were jagged and almost always lowered, though it seemed like that had been caused by a fight with another animal.

Zexion let out another sigh as he gave in and began petting Jack, thanking Kingdom Hearts above that Roxas was finally nearing the room.  
--

Author's note: I'm not as proud of this chapter as the other two...Sorry it seems to be focused on Jack.


End file.
